Fill In The Spot That Has Been Vacated
by OneMillionKisses21
Summary: AU: Kurt is a Broadway star in New York and after one night he picks up Noah Puckerman, a homeless street artist. He takes him home, and from there the relationship develops unexpectedly. Kink. Dom!Kurt Sub!Noah. Smut with plot. Hope you enjoy!


Like so many other stories, it began on a cold wet night.

Kurt was wandering through New York looking to buy some last minute refreshments for his big shindig the next day, and then he quite literally bumped into _him_.

He looked so defenseless and downtrodden, and not one single person would stop and listen to him sing and play on his guitar outside one of the many pawn shops on the street. They all walked past him as if he had some sort of disease that could turn them into a street artist just by acknowledging him.

Kurt's heart broke for the poor guy, so walking past his little act he casually tried to bump his shoulder and let one of his hundred dollars fall out of his hand. Simple enough, he could give him enough money for a week's worth of food and know that he wasn't going to starve like so many others.

What he didn't account for was the guy stopping him in his tracks, and handing him back his money.

"No, please take it! For your kindness and honesty." Kurt said, smiling into his deep hazel eyes.

"Man, I can't do that! For Christ's sake this is a hundred dollars." He replied, rubbing a hand through his shaved head and looking at his scuffed shoes.

"How about this, I heard you singing and playing guitar right there on the street and I really could use some live entertainment for the party I'm throwing tomorrow. So if you're interested, why don't you come over tomorrow and play for us and then you can keep the hundred and I'll give you about 9 more of those?" He asked, putting his hand out for him to shake.

"Are you sure? I mean I'm an amateur at best, and if you can be handing out money like that then you and your high class friends wouldn't want to hear my voice." He replied, reaching out to shake Kurt's well-manicured hand gently.

"Listen here, I heard you and what I heard was spectacular! How could you not think you're amazing? I'm sure my friends and I would love it! But…" Kurt said as he eyed the man up and down.

"What?" he asked as he looked at his clothes self-consciously, then feeling disgusting and gross on the outside.

"If you're gonna perform for us, then you need a shower and some decent formal-ish wear. Do you have any of that wherever you're staying?" Kurt asked questionably taking into note how the stranger didn't answer.

"Well pay it no mind, you'll just have to come with me Mr…" Kurt said as he started to walk away, knowing the man would follow him.

"Puckerman. Noah Puckerman's the name. And you are?" He questioned back, this time actually walking to catch up to the well-dressed man.

"Kurt Hummel. And yes that is the same Kurt Hummel who is on Broadway right now, and working with Marc Jacobs on a line of clothing." Kurt said, with a bit of mock ego in his voice. He smiled at Noah and then started to walk faster as the got closer to his loft.

"I wouldn't know much about either of those things, but that explains all the cash." Noah said as they started to walk up the stairs to Kurt's home which wasn't that far from the first floor. If he could've guessed, he would've said it was only a three story walk.

"Mmm. Well, here we are. Let me just open the door for you." Kurt strained, trying to open the large metal door.

Noah then leaned into help, and Kurt could smell the horrible odor of the streets clearly on the man. Finally after they got the door open and both of them were inside, Kurt spoke.

"Uhm, why don't you go take a quick shower. I think I still have some of Chad's clothes in my room so you can wear his stuff. He was about the same size as you." Kurt said as he walked Noah to the shower room.

"So just leave you old clothes in the sink, and I'll leave some new ones outside the door. Then we can sit down and discuss tomorrow and stuff, okay?" Kurt said, turning on his heel then walking to what Noah assumed was the bed room.

Kurt soon heard the door close, and soon after he heard the shower start and could hear the man start to sing. He smiled to himself, and then started to rummage through all his belongings.

"Alright, what can I give him?" he said to himself as he searched through all of the left over stuff of his past exes in one tidy drawer.

He found an old shirt that belonged to his most recent ex, Chad and then a black mesh thong from Dylan and finally a pair of form fitting sweatpants from Micheal.

"I hope he's cool with this." He thought, smirking at the black mesh material. "If not, then he can just parade around in commando."

But what Kurt hadn't noticed when he was rummaging, was that as fast as he had started to search for clothes, Noah had already washed off the day's grime from his mostly clean body, and was looking for the promised clothes.

What Kurt didn't expect was for Noah to find his play room and all his toys. Leather whips, slings, paddles, collars, and butt plugs had all been hung up around the room that seemed to have little to no light in it.

Noah gasped and dropped his towel in shock, not expecting this at all to come from the clean-cut looking fellow that took him into his home. .

"What the hell is the guy into?" he questioned as he walked around the room. He picked up a leather whip and swung it in the air a few times before he heard a throat being cleared.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Kurt asked, moving slowly towards Noah. "And before you even start to protest that you aren't gay or 'into that faggy stuff', let me tell you I've noticed you leering at my ass and crotch all the time we've been together. Not to mention the fact, not-so-little Noah has come out at full mast to join us."

Noah just stood there silently, not knowing how to respond to the situation. His dick seemed to do all the talking for him.

"Before I continue, I assume you're 100% safe and clean right?" Kurt asked, circling around the other man as if he was a piece of meat.

"Yes. To be honest, I've only ever been sucked off by guys and girls." Noah replied, still looking down to the floor.

"First rule Noah, in here its 'Yes Sir!'" Kurt said, reaching over and cupping Noah's ass in his soft, delicate hand. "Got it?"

"Yes.. I mean, yes Sir!" Noah replied obediently, letting a small moan escape as a finger poked his entrance.

"Good boy. You're a fast learning aren't you?" Kurt asked, not really expecting an answer and was pleased when nothing came out of the boys mouth.

"Hmm. Get down on your knees for me, then start to play with yourself." Kurt said, watching as his new plaything got excited and started to play with his hard 7.5' member.

"Now rub your hands on your body as you play with yourself boy. Pay special attention to the area underneath your balls." Kurt said as he pulled up a chair and pulled out his hard 8.75' cock from his jeans.

He started to jack himself off as his new slave started to get really into the show he was putting on for Kurt. His body jerking forward quickly. He seemed to already be on the edge, and he had barely started 5 minutes beforehand.

"Oh fuck! OH FUCK!" Noah cried out as he shot load after load onto his chest. The fountain of cum starting at his forehead and then dribbling down all over his body.

"Did I tell you to cum boy?" Kurt yelled as he walked over to Noah! "And why the fuck did you come so much and so fast?"

"I'm sorry Sir, it's just that I haven't cum in about 3 weeks and I guess I was just so turned on. I'm used to jerking off every day so I guess I was just really sensitive.." Noah said, quickly starting to stammer at his own words.

"Hmm. Well I guess that we'll have to discuss that along with some other things. So use your old towel and clean up yourself then meet me in the living room. And hurry up about it." Kurt said as he walked out of the room.

He walked fast and with a certain mindset. He then sat on the one person seat near the couch, and waited for Noah to join him.

Not long after he left him, Noah walked into the living room and started to sit down on one of the couches in his naked form.

"No you don't! Don't even think about it boy. Get off the couch!" Kurt yelled at Noah, but not once getting up from his spot. "Come here and kneel by me."

Noah obeyed and then walked over toward Kurt humbly, and then knelt by the man. For some reason he felt content there and then.

"Alright, so we have a lot to talk about. First off, I'm going to offer you a choice okay? Now you've seen what I want from you, and you know that I'm into some very kinky things. If you stay with me, you'll be basically giving up all free will and you'll be my slave/lover and maybe one day more like my husband or partner.

"You'll never have to work again seeing as how I'm well off, and I will take care of us financially. If you wanted to pursue a job in the music industry, you could even try that but only if you want. Sounds amazing right? Well like most amazing things, this comes with conditions. First, you must keep the house and yourself clean at all times and be ready for me to use you at any time of the day. Second, you must keep yourself in shape. Nothing is worse than a lazy slob. Third, you'll trust me unconditionally in all aspects. If I say for you to jump up and down for 10 minutes straight, you must believe in your heart that I'm doing it cause I know what is best for you.

"In return, you get an easy life, a warm place to sleep, food on the table, and someone that will care for you." Kurt said, smiling as he rubbed Noah's shoulders affectionately. "So, what'll it be?"

"Yes. I mean Yes Sir. That would make me so very happy." Noah said, looking up at Kurt's bluer than blue eyes with adoration.

"Are you sure Noah? This is a very important decision."

"Yes Sir. I can't explain it much, and I know this will sound crazy considering you just saved me from homelessness about 3 hours ago, but I really feel happy like this. It's like my heart knows this is right, and is telling me I belong right here with you."

"Alright then Slave. You've made your decision, and now as a little treat I'm going to take you back to the play room. Oh and stay on all fours." Kurt said as he walked back to the playroom, this time with his slave following him.

A/N: Hey everyone! I know I haven't been on in like forever plus a day, but now I'm back after taking some writing courses and working on my vocabulary and grammar. So hopefully you can tell. This is probably just gonna be a 3-shot or something. I promise i'm gonna get back to "TDIKW" soon enough, but have this in the mean time.

I love you all and hope you all are well.

-Junior


End file.
